Some software developers distribute their software application to users in a compact disk (CD). Upon installation, users are prompted for a product key number. Depending upon the product key number entered, a different version or level of the software product is installed on the user's machine. If in the future the user wishes to change product levels, the product must be uninstalled and the appropriate product level or version re-installed. This process unnecessarily consumes time.
Furthermore, once the software application is installed, additional features can not be easily added or removed. Installing new features typically requires downloading entire, new files to replace or supplement existing files. Downloading entire files unnecessarily consumes both time and bandwidth.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an application that allows users to more quickly download feature set updates. There is also a need in the art for an application component that allows multiple, different versions or levels of the same software product to be installed on the same computer without requiring a separate installation of application files for each version or level.